


When Timothee met Armie

by soulkarma



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 17:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13640706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulkarma/pseuds/soulkarma
Summary: An imagining of how Timothee and Armie met and what *might* have happened.Note- Please forgive any grammatical errors. This is a work of fiction :)





	When Timothee met Armie

It was a brisk February morning in New York City when he found out. He had been watching late 1970s French films in preparation for a paper he was working on for his film class at NYU. In reality, he had been procrastinating for weeks and found it difficult to keep his mind from straying. In an effort to combat this, he left his phone at home on his way to the library that morning. 

As he walked in to his room and threw his bag down next to the phone, he saw it light up. A voicemail from a long-distance number. _Huh_ , he thought. He opened it and recognized the lilting voice of Luca Guadagnino, the Italian director he had met a few years ago. Asking if Timothee could come to Italy a few weeks early. They would begin filming Call Me By Your Name that summer. And he would indeed be Elio. 

Timothee could hardly believe it. He let out an excited whoop and immediately called his parents. After years of rejections and small roles, he would finally get his chance. 

 

He arrived in Italy several weeks before production began to practice speaking Italian, brush up on his piano-playing skills, and explore the city of Crema. He had spent his summers as a boy in the French countryside and there were some similarities but enough differences that there was much novelty. And when he wasn’t having one of his lessons, he would go on long walks, eat gelato, people-watch at the coffee shops and attempt to soak in the fluttery language of the Italians. In short, spending his summer as Elio would. It was exhilarating. 

He was sitting down at the piano, trying to remember what the instructor had told him about his technique, when a knock came at the door. He opened it to find Armie Hammer looking back at him. Or… looking down at him. The guy was huge. 

“Hey, I’m Armie. Luca thought you might be in here. Just wanted to introduce myself,” he smiled, glancing at the piano and then back at him, his blue eyes bright and friendly. 

Timothee smiled back. “Cool, nice to meet you man. I’m Timothee but you can call me Timmy. Or whatever you want. Although I’m sure you knew who I was since you asked Luca where I was. Not that you would know me anyway, I’m a nobody—-” he faltered, realizing he had word-vomited all over his new co-star. God, he hated himself sometimes. He laughed and looked away from him, embarrassed. 

Armie regarded him another moment, still looking friendly although his smile was perhaps a bit wider. “Well, I was going to grab some dinner if you wanted to join? You’re like the only other person who speaks English around here.” 

“Uh, I have to finish practicing this and then I have Italian right after and then I need to re-read parts of the book,” Timothee said quickly, shrugging his shoulders apologetically. He wondered if Armie would think he was being rude for declining his invitation. Or what if he thought he was a huge nerd for studying on a Saturday night? 

“No problem, guess I’ll see you around then. Later!” Armie waved goodbye and left him standing at the doorway. 

 

They did eventually find time to spend together in the spare time that Timothee had, watching movies and documentaries on TV in the hotel they were staying at, eating pasta and drinking wine, and going on bike rides at night. And any worries that Armie wouldn’t find him cool enough vanished. Timothee confided to him that he’d seen the Social Network and that it was one of his favorite movies and Armie only said sardonically “it was great wasn’t it?” 

They met the actors who would play their girlfriends in the movie over lunch one brilliant day. Timothee was late in leaving his guitar lesson and was riding his bike furiously through the streets of Crema. The sun felt good on his bare arms as he rode. He had taken to wearing the tank tops the costume department had furnished and paired it with tropical shorts. He spotted the women and Armie seated at a table outside and came to a stop. He locked his bike up and sat down. 

One of the women extended her hand. “Hi, I’m Esther,” she said with a soft French accent. He briefly recalled learning about her and her brother, who was also an actor. 

“Nice to meet you. Sorry I’m late.” A waiter came by and placed some appetizers and a jug of water on the table. 

“Timothee has been very busy with his lessons. How are the going, by the way?” Armie asked. He was wearing a billowy light blue shirt that matched his eyes, unbuttoned to his mid-chest with a pair of sunglasses hanging from the top. 

Timothee beamed at him. “Really good actually! I finally figured out what I was messing up with the updated Bach arrangment.” 

Armie nodded slowly. “I can’t wait to hear it.” 

He thought Armie was being sarcasctic but wasn’t sure. 

“Have you played piano before?” Esther inquired politely and Timothee proceeded to tell her about how he used to play in high school. They spoke casually in French and Timothee told her his sister was pursuing an acting career in Paris. Their food arrived and Timothee glanced back at the other woman (whose name he didn’t quite catch) and Armie, who were having a rather stilted conversation as she spoke only a little English.

Armie caught the amused look in his eye. “So Esther, how is Timmy’s French?” Timothee twisted a fork in his pasta, smiling only a little. 

Esther stared at Armie with a perplexed look on her face. “How is it? He is very, very good. He, ah…il parle comme s'il était né en France—-” 

“She’s saying I speak like I was born in France, which is very nice but not true,” Timothee translated, and looking at Esther said, “c'est gentil mais pas vrai.” 

“Is there anything you don’t know?” Armie asked him, leaning back in his chair. He liked it when Armie found ways to quote the script during ordinary conversation. Timothee pretended to seriously consider this question before shaking his head.

“No, I don’t think so.”

“He is good at French. He is not a show off,” Esther interjected, missing the point entirely. 

“Oh, I know. Anyway, I find French quite sexy so please continue,” Armie said to Esther although he was looking at him. Timothee felt his face flush and found a sudden need to look away. He wasn’t sure why hearing the word ‘sexy’ in Armie’s deep voice was having a weird effect on him. In any case, it wasn’t directed at him. Right? 

Esther was now teaching Armie a few basic French words and he was taking this lesson very seriously. Every time he made a mistake he banged the table loudly and the girls dissolved into giggles. Timothee smiled at this. The waiter came by and began collecting their dishes. 

“You have a terrible accent Armand,” Timothee informed him smugly as he stood up. He knew Armie hated his full first name and so naturally he used it every occasion he could. 

Armie had put his sunglasses on and waved the check over. “Is that so? Well you’ll have to teach me.” 

Timothee stroked his chin. “I’ll have to think about it.” He watched as Armie walked towards him. 

“I’ll make you an offer you can’t refuse Timmy.” Armie had moved closer, standing only a few feet away. Timothee laughed and ran his fingers through his curls. He made a non-commital noise and turned towards the bike rack. 

They began walking back towards the hotel, Timothee walking ahead with his bike alongside Esther. They must have spent some time eating because the sharp yellow of the sun was starting to dim. When they arrived at the hotel, Timothee glanced at his watch. His Italian instructor would be waiting for him. 

“Gotta go guys. Nice to meet you both,” he said and made his way to the drawing room.

 

Timothee and Armie became fast friends and he discovered that they had a lot in common despite their different upbringings. They had their differences, beginning with their age gap. While Timothee was a young millennial, Armie was a member of the older millennial cohort. Armie was at least 6 foot 5, blonde, and tanned easily while Timothee was 6 foot 1 on a good day, slim, with dark curling hair and a fair complexion that disagreed with the hot Italian sun. Armie had a family and spoke fondly about his wife while Timothee had really only ever been in one relationship that ended a year ago. But they were both half-Jewish, both had one sibling, and shared similar interests in books and music. Well, not all music. Try as he might, Timothee could not get Armie to appreciate classical music. This, of course, was utterly bewildering to him. 

“Classical music is the epitome of beauty!” he was saying as he thrust a pair of headphones in Armie’s lap. They were lounging around the living room of the mansion they would be shooting the film. 

Armie rolled his eyes. “Says who?” He tossed the headphones and the walkman back at him. 

“Says I, Armand.” 

“Don’t call me that,” Armie raised a finger in mock warning as Timothee laughed. “Besides, you’re hardly what one would call a musical expert.”

“Oh yeah? How many instruments can you play?” He leaned forward, grinning. 

“You are so full of yourself Tim-o-tay. It’s disgusting,” Armie replied swiftly, exaggerating his name. Timothee laughed loudly. He enjoyed bantering with him, and suspected Armie did as well. Usually it was Armie who teased him and Timothee would often just take it, but every once in a while he dished it back. 

Luca strode into the room and took one look at them sprawled on the couch. “Boys, we are going to have a rehearsal,” he announced, tucking a pen behind an ear. 

Timothee glanced at Armie who raised his eyebrows at him. They weren’t due to start filming for a few more days. 

“Follow me,” said Luca, already walking towards the back of the house and they scrambled up after him. He led them outside where a small crew were disassembling video cameras. Luca walked up to one of them and conferred for a few seconds, walking away with a stack of papers. He handed a packet to each of them. 

“Turn to page 67 please.”

Timothee obliged, flipping quickly to the page. There was just one sentence. _They proceed to kiss._ He looked back disbelievingly at Luca who only gestured to a patch of grass a few feet away. 

“Whenever you’re ready,” Luca said airily, tapping his foot once and looking between them. 

Timothee glanced at Armie, who only nodded and moved away to sit down. Sighing a little, he walked towards him and sat down a little ways away. He had of course read the book years ago and was aware of the sexual content. He just didn’t think they would be starting with those scenes so soon. He had kissed co-stars in movies before, but never another man. Well there was a first time for everything. 

He looked up to find Armie looking back at him, a small smile playing at his lips. “Nervous?”

Timothee shook his head. “No,” he lied. He was feeling nervous, although not sure why. This couldn’t be that different from kissing a girl, he figured. 

Resolving himself, he moved closer to Armie until only a few inches separated their faces and he was staring directly into his eyes. This close, he could almost count every one of his dark blond lashes. He closed his eyes and gently pressed his lips against Armie’s. His lips felt warm and pillowy. He did it again, opening his mouth a little and kissed his upper lip. He leaned back a little and opened his eyes to find Armie staring back at him. He had an unreadable expression on his face and was no longer smiling. In fact, Timothee thought he looked a little…tense? He was about to say something when Armie reached out to pull him closer and kissed him back. He felt Armie run his fingers through his hair and it felt good. He leaned into his hand. This time he felt some of the stubble on Armie’s chin and, on some instinct, licked Armie’s lips once before placing a soft kiss. Armie made a little sound against his lips and Timothee decided he must have liked it. Armie gently tugged him by his hair and, emboldened, Timothee opened his mouth to lick him again but was caught off-guard when Armie used the opportunity to run his tongue inside Timothee’s mouth. He gasped, opening his mouth wider, and Armie was kissing him open-mouthedly, his tongue swirling around his mouth. Timothee felt hot all over and was horrified to discover the beginnings of a hard-on. He needed to take back control of the situation. 

Desperately, he tried to slow the kiss down and move his head backwards but Armie continued kissing him and was pushing him down on the grass. He was now lying backwards, Armie above him with his knees at either side of Timothee’s hips, his mouth working him over. He couldn’t help himself and moaned. _Fuck_. He was getting harder. Armie paused and looked at him but Timothee couldn’t meet his eyes. What if Armie looked down and saw how hard he was? How much he was enjoying this? How much he wanted to palm himself—-

Avoiding his eyes, Timothee said shakily “I think we nailed it.” He felt Armie pull his chin up and was forced to look at him. Unlike him, Armie appeared completely unruffled by their kissing. 

“Are you sure? I think we can go on for a bit longer.” His voice was lower but held a teasing quality. His deep voice really wasn’t helping his stiffening cock. Timothee swallowed and saw Armie’s eyes flicker to his throat. 

“I can’t,” Timothee whispered and immediately clamped his mouth for fear of saying more. His entire body felt paralyzed and he could feel every part of his body that was touching Armie’s. He couldn’t move even if he wanted to. He closed his eyes and felt a finger circling his lips. 

“Open,” Armie murmured. He obeyed, letting the finger slip into his mouth, between his teeth, and sucked. 

“Your eyes, open your eyes.” 

Timothee opened them and looked away. He was sure his face was burning. 

“Are you ok?” Armie was looking at him concernedly. Timothee slowly got himself up. His heart was still beating fast. He grabbed the packet and moved it strategically over his front. 

“Yeah…” he trailed off, looking around them. Luca was nowhere to be found. In fact, they were the only ones outside in the backyard. He quickly stood up. 

“See you around,” he said, and, not waiting to hear his response, made his way into the house. He distantly heard someone calling his name but located the nearest bathroom and shut the door behind him. 

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued.


End file.
